zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Réceptacle de Cœur
Les Réceptacles de Cœur (ハートの器 Hāto no Utsuwa) sont des objets de la série Zelda. Ils constituent la barre de vie de Link. Plus il en collecte, plus sa barre de vie est grande. Ils sont traditionnellement visibles en haut à gauche de l'écran. Ils sont rouges, mais quand Link se fait toucher, la couleur disparaît au minimum d'un quart, voire d'un réceptacle entier. En général, l'aventure commence avec trois réceptacles de cœurs et le maximum de réceptacles qu'il peut avoir dépend des jeux. On obtient des réceptacles après avoir vaincu un boss et, dans la plupart des jeux (mais pas tous), après avoir récolté quatre quarts de cœurs ou cinq fragments de cœurs, qui sont soit cachés, soit donnés après avoir accompli une quête annexe. The Legend of Zelda left|50pxLes réceptacles sont abandonnés par les boss, mais il y en a aussi dans l'overworld qui peuvent être obtenus en résolvant une énigme. Il existe aussi plusieurs caves dans lesquelles se trouve un vieil homme qui offre soit un réceptacle à Link, soit de l'eau de vie rouge. Cependant, si Link choisit l'eau de vie, il ne pourra plus obtenir le réceptacle, qui sera donc perdu à jamais. Il faut au moins cinq réceptacles pour recevoir l’épée Blanche et au moins douze réceptacles pour obtenir l’épée Magique. The Adventure of Link leftA la place des réceptacles, on a une barre de vie standard de conteneur de cœur (命の器 Inochi no Utsuwa). On peut l'augmenter en récoltant ces conteneurs éparpillés dans Hyrule. En tout, il y a quatre conteneurs. En gagnant des niveaux, Link peut choisir d'augmenter sa défense pour que la barre de vie se vide moins vite. A Link to the Past leftIl y a vingt réceptacles dans ce jeu. On les trouve après avoir vaincu les boss et il y en a un qui se trouve dans un coffre au sanctuaire. Link peut aussi récolter des quarts de cœur. Il est à noter qu'il est obligé de ramasser les réceptacles laissés par les boss, sinon les pendentifs ou la jeune fille n'apparaissent pas. Ainsi, il n'existe pas de compétition "3 hearts only" pour ce jeu. Link's Awakening Il y a en tout quatorze réceptacles. On en trouve huit après les boss dans les donjons et on peut en former trois en trouvant des quarts de cœur. Dans ce jeu aussi, Link est obligé de récupérer les réceptacles à la fin de chaque donjon pour accéder à l'instrument. Ocarina of Time left|50pxIl y a vingt réceptacles au total. On démarre avec trois réceptacles, puis on en obtient huit en combattant les boss et neuf grâce aux quarts de cœurs. Majora's Mask Il y a vingt réceptacles au total. Seulement quatre sont obtenus en vainquant les boss. Les treize restants doivent être formés avec les quarts de cœur. Oracle of Ages et Oracle of Seasons leftIl y a un total de quatorze réceptacles, dont trois obtenus grâce aux fragments. En jeu lié, Link commence avec quatre cœurs au lieu de trois et il pourra obtenir un réceptacle grâce à un secret, montant alors le chiffre à seize réceptacles maximum. Four Swords leftDans Four Swords, les réceptacles se trouvent à la fin de chaque terrain. Les Link peuvent donc en trouver deux avant d'aller affronter le boss. Cependant, après avoir fini un niveau, ils perdent ces éventuels réceptacles. Dans le troisième parcours du palais de Vaati, il y a douze salles dont quatre avec un boss. Les huit autres contiennent toutes un réceptacle de cœur et les Link peuvent donc exceptionnellement en gagner huit au lieu de deux. The Wind Waker left|50pxLink a trois réceptacles au départ. Il y a six réceptacles donnés par les boss et onze à former avec les quarts de cœur, ce qui fait un total de vingt réceptacles en tout. Four Swords Adventures leftLink peut obtenir en tout soixante-deux réceptacles de cœur au cours de son aventure, il n'en n'obtient pas en battant les boss. Dans ce jeu, les réceptacles sont cachés un peu partout dans l'overworld, au même titre que les fragments de cœur dans d'autres jeux de la série. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'ils finissent un niveau, les Link perdent leurs réceptacles additionnels, et retombent donc à trois cœurs. The Minish Cap Link peut avoir au maximum vingt réceptacles de cœurs : trois au départ, onze à former grâce aux quarts de cœur, et six réceptacles qui s'obtiennent après avoir battu chaque boss. Note: Au début du jeu, Zelda gagne à une loterie, la marchande lui propose trois lots (elle choisira alors le Petit Bouclier qu'elle offrira à Link) mais parmi ces lots, se trouvait un réceptacle de cœur, qui était en réalité un simple bijou. Twilight Princess left|50pxVingt réceptacles de cœurs peuvent être collectés en tout, huit étant donnés par des boss et les autres collectés sous forme de fragments. Pour obtenir un réceptacle, il ne faut pas quatre mais cinq fragments de cœur. Aussi, ces objets ne sont jamais appelés "quart de cœur" dans cet opus, car cela serait absurde. Phantom Hourglass left|50pxOn trouve des réceptacles entiers au lieu de quarts ou de fragments. Il y a en a seize en tout, sept donnés par des bosses, et le reste obtenu en effectuant des quêtes annexes. Si Link ne récupère pas le réceptacle après avoir vaincu les quatre sœurs Cubus, il le recevra par courrier, mais s'il le refuse, il ne pourra plus l'avoir. Spirit Tracks left|50pxComme dans Phantom Hourglass, on trouve des réceptacles complets à la place de fragments. Il y a également seize réceptacles, mais seulement cinq sont récupérés après des boss, et huit après des quêtes secondaires. Au départ, on a trois réceptacles. Le quatrième s'acquiert en battant le premier boss, Nestydas, au Temple Sylvestre. Le réceptacle se trouvera dans un coffre dit "spécial". L’apparence des réceptacles est la même que dans Phantom Hourglass. Skyward Sword left|50pxLink commence avec six cœurs au lieu de trois, car la plupart des ennemis du jeu font plus de dommages. Six autres sont donnés par les boss, encore six autres sont obtenus en rassemblant des fragments de cœurs et les deux derniers sont donnés par les Médailles de Vie. A Link Between Worlds Link commence à nouveau le jeu avec trois réceptacle de cœur, et il a l'opportunité d'en avoir jusqu'à vingt. Il n'y en a pas dans l'overworld, et il est possible d'en récupérer un à la fin de chaque combat de boss (sauf le dernier) bien que cela ne soit pas obligatoire. Il y a dix donjons (sans compter le dernier), donc dix réceptacles à récupérer. Les sept autres sont formés grâce à vingt-huit fragments de cœur. Breath of the Wild leftIl permet d'augmenter la taille de la jauge de santé de Link. En faisant l'acquisition de réceptacles de cœurs. Link reçoit un réceptacle de cœur lorsqu'il termine l'exploration d'un donjon ; mais il peut en obtenir un en échange de quatre emblèmes du Triomphe chaque fois qu'il interagit avec une statue de la déesse dans un village, Série Hyrule Warriors left|160pxthumbLes réceptacles de cœur apparaissent aussi dans Hyrule Warriors. Dans ce jeu, contrairement aux autres jeux de la série principale, ils ne s'obtiennent pas en battant les boss des donjons (inexistants dans ce jeu) mais se trouvent dans des coffres au trésor, comme pour les fragments de cœurs. Tout comme dans les autres jeux de la série principale, il sert à augmenter la barre de vie de cœurs et restaure la barre de vie au complet. Il est indiqué à chaque début de niveau s'il y a un réceptacle de cœur et pour quel personnage il est destiné (seul ce personnage pourra ouvrir le coffre).Il existe trois cas de figures pour leurs localisations : *Soit il s'agit d'un niveau du mode légende, et le coffre sera caché à travers le stage et ne sera jamais caché dans un fort *Soit il s'agit d'un niveau du mode aventure et le réceptacle de cœur se trouvera systématiquement dans un fort *Soit il s'agit d'un niveau du mode aventure dont il est la récompense en note A, et le coffre n'apparaîtra qu'à la fin du niveau si cette note est obtenue et si le personnage à qui il est destiné a été choisi. Ancient Stone Tablets Il y a également vingt fragments de cœur dans Ancient Stone Tablets, et le héros de la Lumière commence avec trois. Il en gagne un pour chaque boss vaincu, ce qui représente un total de huit; et les neuf autres sont formés grâce aux fragments. Il est obligé de ramasser ceux des donjons pour faire apparaître la tablette. De même, au cours de la première semaine, il acquiert pendant un temps limité vingt cœurs (soit le nombre maximum) suite à un événement spécial. En outre, ramasser un réceptacle de cœur donne des points. Série des Smash Bros. left|50pxDans les Super Smash Bros., les réceptacles de cœur sont des objets de soin. Ils ont des caractéristiques différentes selon le jeu. Dans le premier opus, ils sont semblables aux réceptacles de cœur d'Ocarina of Time et font tomber les dommages à 0%. Dans Super Smash Bros. Melee, leur apparence est également basée sur celle des jeux N64 mais ils réduisent les dommages de 100%. Leur rôle reste le même dans le jeu suivant, Brawl, mais ils ressemblent cette fois à ceux de Twilight Princess. Ils réapparaissent aussi dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, où ils gardent le même rôle et prennent l'apparence de ceux de Skyward Sword. Galerie Réceptacle_de_Cœur_ALTTP.png|Réceptacle d'A Link to the Past. Réceptacle_de_Cœur_AOL2.png|'The Adventure of Link''. Réceptacle_de_Cœur_Artwork_LOZ.png|Artwork de The Legend of Zelda. Réceptacle_de_Cœur_Artwork_ALTTP.png|Artwork d'A Link to the Past. Réceptacle de Coeur OoT3D.png|Artwork d'Ocarina of Time 3D. Réceptacle_de_Cœur_TP.png|Réceptacle de ''Twilight Princess. réceptacle de coeur tp.jpg|Réceptacle de cœur dans Twilight Princess. Réceptacle_de_Cœur_TWW (2).png|Réceptacle de The Wind Waker. Réceptacle de Coeur Trophée SSBM.png|Réceptacle de Coeur d'Ocarina of Time en tant que trophée dans Super Smash Bros. Melee. Réceptacle de Coeur Trophée SSBB.png|Réceptacle de Coeur de Twilight Princess en tant que trophée dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Réceptacle de Coeur Trophée SSB4 3DS.png|Réceptacle de Coeur de Skyward Sword en tant que trophée dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Réceptacle_de_Coeur_BOTW.jpg|Link qui reçoit un réceptacle de coeur après avoir prié devant la statue de la déesse Hylia dans Breath of the Wild. de:Herzcontainer en:Heart_Container es:Contenedor_de_corazón it:Portacuore zh-tw:心之容器 Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets Magiques Catégorie:Objets de The Legend of Zelda Catégorie:Objets de The Adventure of Link Catégorie:Objets d'A Link to the Past Catégorie:Objets de Link's Awakening Catégorie:Objets d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Objets de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Seasons Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Ages Catégorie:Objets de Four Swords Catégorie:Objets de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Objets de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Objets de The Minish Cap Catégorie:Objets de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Objets de Phantom Hourglass Catégorie:Objets de Spirit Tracks Catégorie:Objets de Skyward Sword Catégorie:Objets d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Objets d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Objets de Super Smash Bros. (Série) Catégorie:Série Super Smash Bros.